


Handprints

by HighFunctioningHufflepuff



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Dialogue-Only, M/M, References to Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-05-07
Updated: 2012-05-07
Packaged: 2017-11-05 00:33:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 81
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/399928
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HighFunctioningHufflepuff/pseuds/HighFunctioningHufflepuff
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>John, Sherlock, and handprints on the window.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Handprints

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: Sherlock belongs to BBC, the Mofftiss and Sir ACD
> 
> Photo for fic can be found[ at le tumblr](http://starkspangledjohnlock.tumblr.com/post/19440791247/sherlock-no-john-seriously-sherlock/).
> 
> _________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

“Sherlock?”

“No, John.”

“Seriously, Sherlock, they need to be—”

“Leave them, John.”

“Give me one good reason.”

“It’s an experiment, obviously.”

“No, it’s not obvious, and what experiment could you possibly be using those for?”

“How fast it takes Mycroft to leave after seeing them.”

“Not good enough.”

“How long it takes Mrs. Hudson to notice?”

“Try again.”

“…How long it takes to become fully erect when remembering the encounter behind the prints.”

“Sherlock.”

“Yes, John?”

“Not a question. Bedroom. Now.”


End file.
